Content, such as a video, a live stream, an e-sporting event, an article, an image, and/or other types of content, may be distributed to multiple users concurrently. For example, thousands of users may watch a live e-sporting event pertaining to a soccer game. Users may desire to share their opinions, thoughts, and/or reactions while viewing the content. In an example, a conversation interface (e.g., instances of user chat interfaces, of a chat room, provided to computing devices of users accessing the content) may be provided to the users while viewing the content. In this way, the users may share messages with one another through the chat room.
Unfortunately, a tone of a conversation within the chat room may become negative (e.g., a user may start to post comments that are inflammatory, derogatory, etc.), off topic, and/or experience times of low participation. If the tone of the conversation becomes negative, off-topic, and/or quiet, then users may leave the chat room and/or come away with a negative experience. Thus, computing resources and/or bandwidth used to host the chat room are wasted. Manual attempts by human moderators to identity undesirable conversations and intervene may be costly and cannot scale to large conversations and/or services that host a large amount of content items for which conversation interfaces are provided (e.g., a news website may provide conversation interfaces for hundreds or thousands of articles).